


Cute as a Button (If Buttons Yelled at You...)

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I don't fucking sound like a cat."</p><p>You find this comment funny, considering as he purrs it out, just like you're sure Rose's cat Jasper would. You know, if he was alive and stuff. Or, not stuffed. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute as a Button (If Buttons Yelled at You...)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm not sure what happened, but I submitted this one to the Homestuck Prompt Meme collection as a fill, and apparently it listed me as an anon? Anyways, here's the davekat I promised you guys.

"No, I don't fucking sound like a cat."

You find this comment funny, considering as he purrs it out, just like you're sure Rose's cat Jasper would. You know, if he was alive and stuff. Or, not stuffed. Whatever.

What Karkat doesn't know is that he does this every time. First, comes the sex- sex that despite yourself, you find utterly amazing and constantly breathtaking. Because you don't know what it is, or whether every troll does it, but the sounds Karkat makes, from the breathy moans to the purring mewls that sound too fucking cute for their own good, are enough to make you melt.

Even now, he's making them. In between small curses and kisses, there's a soft trill bubbling up from somewhere deep in his throat as he cuddles beside you, hugging to your chest like a life preserver. His scruffy, probably never-ever-combed mop of black hair tickles your neck as he shifts, purring and mumbling petty complaints, as if he hadn't just been fucked on your bed.

"Oh, quit your whining, Karkles. I never said sounding like a cat was a bad thing."

He huffs, tilting his head down and pointedly not looking at you, and he would be swearing under his breath except he doesn't really fucking care all that much if you hear him, so he's just plain cussing. But you say that like it isn't normal. You lean down and place a small kiss to his forehead, effectively making his face go red all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears, and he hugs you tighter. God, he's so fucking cuddly after sex, like if just post-coitus his weapon specibus turned into cuddlykind or some shit. Shit's ridiculous, but also just too fucking cute to be legal. 

You lay your head back on the pillow, reaching your hand up to lightly stroke Karkat's head, slipping your fingers through that messy black hair, careful to avoid the horns, which you guess are totally over-sensitive now. You take an opportunity to point out how fucking cuddly he is, throwing in an "I love you" just so as not to sting him too much with the teasing words.

He groans, burying his face deeper into your chest, mumbling something that sounded like it could have been an "I love you" back, but knowing Karkat, it could have just as well been "Fuck you". You decide for the sake of yourself that it was the former as your eyes begin to drift close, and your body tells you you're fucking done with this shit called consciousness. You relax into the soft feelings and sounds of Karkat breathing and purring on your chest, and it's not long at all before both of you fall asleep.


End file.
